Naruto, Prince of the Graves
by Von Kreuz
Summary: After escaping the Orphanage, young Naruto stumbles into a society that lives under the cover of Konoha. AU, slight disturbing themes, Slight OC, Mature content.


Naruto - Prince of the Graves

Prolog

AN: One of my ideas I wanted to ban on paper. This Story will be a bit far away from the normal story that is used. This will be full AU. I will use some of the normal canon moments, but try to build up something different. I will not spoil what I have in plan. Maybe two or three people around this place knew what I have in my mind based on this story. The Story will contain some mature content. And I set it up here in this AN as a warning. If you aren't into the things I will display here, I will not force anyone to continue. I will set up a tag of things that I will use in each chapter so that there is a clear picture how things will move. This idea will be a bit dark, i hope you will still like it.

I also try to move a bit with some of the cliches that are used in many other stories. But I try to keep them on a normal level of course. I also change a bit of the origin of the Orphanage incident. In my idea, the Orphanage is not only hell for Naruto. And I also will reflect it on the village. The title of the story gives the pointer of the idea i have. I am not sure if there is more like that outside, and when I am one of the few who bring that and the readers may like it, i will be honored to bring more of that. Now, without wasting much of precious space, let us jump to the Story.

**Warning: Contains Cannibalism **

The night was cold. Combined with the cold rain that was paired with it, a bad night for everything and everyone that was still on the streets in Konoha. Mostly all of the villagers had something like a shelter. A place to warm their bones and wait for the rain to stop. Some would say it is an luxury everyone should have in one or another form. Unless you are one four year old boy. A boy who had nothing that could be called luxury.

Things went bad this day for him. And only for him. Thrown out by the only place that could be called a shelter. A shelter in the eyes of Adults. Of those who don't look a second time. For the children it was a hell placed on earth. A prison for some, the end of the way for a few and for a single boy torture beyond a reason. The boy would switch to have the roof of that damned shelter, the others called Orphanage to have above him. But he also would wish that the mean adults there would vanish. His thoughts were grim. For a four year old boy that should sleep at this time something hard to understand. The adults there looked kind when the old men came to check in on him and the others. But when the old men was away, the adults there turn to monsters. He knew that he wasn't the only one that was tortured. He had luck. In a way the adults there hated him that much that they only locked him away or refused to feed him. True, he received also his beatings. But he wasn't alone with that. But he had luck. At least he wasn't one of those that would be called into the private chambers of those that run the place. But they could hear. And they feared the night. When one of them or two would be called.

In the end thrown out was the wrong word for it. He run. He knew that there wouldn't be one that would come for him. Come to get him out of it. And some of his friends, that had luck got his prayers. Those who had to stay as well. The decision to leave was not a planned one. He had a plan, but that he had to do it that fast was out of his mind. But the memory of the one little girl that escaped one of the chambers were to much for him. The Blood and the smell that was on her. And the way she tried to escape, only to be caught and to be beaten. That was to much for his taste and before he knew it he was on the streets.

He was surprised. In the whole time he was on the streets now. He wasn't sure if it were one or two days already, no one of this hell hole they called orphanage searched for him. It was like they don't care. And he was glad. Unless you count in that you have no roof above your head and eat stuff out of trashcans. But he was glad to be free. Everything is better as in hell. And in the mind of the four year old hell was that orphanage.

But he was caught right out of his mind as a flash disturbed the dark rainy night, and the loud thunder that followed let the boy do a scared jump. His steps increased. He had to find a place to hide. Hide from the thunder. And there wasn't much open to choose from. Not were he was. His young mind tried to figure out where he was. The gate in front of him was strange to him and it was old. The place, he had seen it in daylight but in the death of the night this place was unknown to him.

Without knowing it, the boy, entered the graveyard from Konoha. A land that had an eerie kind of peace around it. He looked around scared. And as a second loud thunder clap teared through the night he yelped. He feared the thunder. And it was the reason why he moved deeper into the sanctuary of the dead.

His steps were fast, his heart was filled with panic. He moved deeper into the place, that combined with the thunder, lightning and the rain changed into a scary world.

His way ended with an object he hit frontal. Thanks to his small body he fall to the ground and rubbed his face. He run straight into the thing with his face. As he looked up he was greeted with two dark yellow glowing orbs that seemed to be fixed on him.

"My, my, my... what are you doing here?" the thing asked in a high pitched voice. It was a strange voice. It was off to a certain point but the boy couldn't match what it was. He still looked frighted. Then he felt something at his back. He turned his head around in panic and saw only total blackness. He slowly turned his attention up and noticed that from above there were the same glowing eyes staring at him like the thing that was speaking to him.

"You know. It is rude not to answer Boy. But it seems we scare you, huh?" the tall thing asked in a whisper like voice. It was raspy, mostly breathed.

The boy let out a loud eep as he felt the something was pulling him from the ground, and slowly turned back to the other thing. "He is a bit too fresh for my taste. But that aside, why is a small boy like you at this place? Shouldn't you be home?" the other thing asked in his high voice.

"N...no... please... don't hurt me..." he said. His voice showed fear and it was not easy to understand him. Then a lightning arc danced over the dark sky, bathing the area in a small light. Even when it was only a moment the boy could see that the being in front of him was a small but fat guy. The eyes that glowed spooky in the night were small and on the face of the guy was a big toothy grin to see. In fright the boy turned his face to the side, only to see the other one. That guy was tall, like the fat one dressed in black clothes or what they could call the collection of rags, and the face of the man was like a skull. A skull that had skin attached on it. He couldn't see much of the eyes, the hat draw a shadow over them thanks to the lightning, but the face didn't show an expression. Then the thunder hit the silence and the boy flinched, he hold his hands over his ears.

The two strangers looked to the boy. The thunder was nothing for them. They were used to it. The boy on the other side wasn't. "Kiga, we should head for the shelter. It will not do good when we ask him things out here." the tall one said.

The boy lowered his hands only to see that the fat one was nodding. He wasn't sure why, but didn't get a chance to answer as the two started moving. He wasn't sure if he should fight or if he should give into his fate. But he noticed that they way lead them to a small cottage were a dim light could be seen. And before he could act on a plan they were already inside of the small hut.

The fat one placed the boy on a shady looking bed and moved to the fire to stir it up. The tall one set a shovel to the side and throw his hat in the direction of a hook were it landed. "So boy. For now you are our guest. And it is a sign of good manners to introduce yourself to us. Then we will do the same as a sign of good will." the tall one said or better whispered loud enough to be heard.

The boy looked around and sighed for a moment. "Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki... that's what they call me. Or better the old men called me during my stay at the orphanage." The tall one nod, during the introduction Naruto could see that the fat one was cooking.

The tall one nodded as grinned. It was a strange sight. The skin seemed to have that much pressure that it could tear away any moment. "See, not bad. Good. My name is Zetsubo. Don't have a family name I think." Zetsubo said. "My name is Kiga. Same like Zetsubo." the fat one that revealed himself as Kiga added.

Naruto looked with wide eyes to the two men. There was still fear and panic visible. "You will not hurt me or?" naruto asked. His voice showed that he awaited them to do that. Zetsubo shook his head. "Nope. We will not do something. Let me guess you run from the orphanage?" Zetsubo asked. Naruto hesitated for a while and then nod. Tears started to leak from his eyes and run down his face. The four year old boy let finally let his emotions go. He didn't know why, but he felt safe for the first time. He felt safe in the company of total strangers.

"Nahh... no need to cry. Running is sometimes better the staying. And well we offer you a place for now. We don't get visitors to often." the fat one said as he stirred a big spoon in the pot he was cooking with. And after a while he placed some of the stuff he did into a small cup which he brought to the boy. The boy still sobbed. Zetsubo watched it and did something he normally never did. He tried to comfort the boy. It had an effect, the crying turned down, but it was still there.

Kiga offered the boy the cup with his big grin on his face. "Here, that will warm you and give you strength. Don't be afraid of the taste that is all we have for now." he said and smiled as the boy took the cup with shaking hands.

Zetsuob watched the scene and tried to smile as well. True, offering food was not against their believe. It was the food that could be called a bit off. Only Zetsubo and Kiga knew about the ingredient they used. The boy, Naruto, had no clue as he sipped from the cup and showed a small smile.

Kiga looked to the boy that seems to devour the soup he made. It was a simple meat soup. The meat was a bit old, but still good to eat. In fact the donator of the meat was dead for only two days, so it shouldn't be a problem for the stomach of the little one.

"It would be the best when you stay for now. We will keep an eye on you. And trust us, we aren't like those in the orphanage." Zetsubo said in a calm whispering as he helped Naruto into the sheets of the bed after he finished his meal. It didn't took long and the small boy was in the land of dreams.

Zetsubo on the other hand stood up and moved to his chair and took place. He looked to Kiga. "Well, seems our small family may grew. It will be fun to introduce him to the others." he said to the fat one. Kiga grinned. "True. I remember who this little one is. And it seems fate has send us a good new addition. We only have to show him the light. That is for sure." Kiga said.

They turned their attention back to the small boy that way laying in the bed. Soon, this village will face a new era. And the boy will be the key to it.

-TBC-


End file.
